The invention relates to a device for unstacking and transporting stacks of plate bars or plate bars, respectively, to a pressing or processing line, with the unstacking station being preceded by a station for aligning the packet of sheet metal or plate bars.
Such devices are required to feed the plate bars by way of subsequently arranged intermediate stations into the working chamber of a processing machine, e.g. an automatic pressing line.
The drawbacks of the prior art devices are, in particular, the extremely complicated manner in which the packet of sheet metal is placed, and primarily in that this packet of sheet metal weighing from 10 to 12 tons, sometimes even more, must be placed in the correct position, i.e. in the x and y directions, and in the proper position with respect to its vertical axis of rotation.